theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Night of Brotherhood
Here is my 49th fan fiction, It was a peaceful Friday evening, and Lincoln was about to exit the Loud House. Lincoln walks out the front door, and says goodbye to his family. “Bye everybody. I'll see you on Sunday.” -”Bye Lincoln!” said Lynn Sr. “We'll see you then” -”Even though summer is pretty much at a close, I'm so excited for my sleepover at Rodney's house this weekend,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience, “ and I can't think of a cooler way to close out my summer vacation.” Just then, he saw Rodney's car heading towards the Loud House, and Lincoln walked towards it. “Hey Rodney!” -”Hey Lincoln!” said Rodney, as Lincoln got into his car, and they fist bumped. “Are you ready to close out the summer with an awesome sleepover?” -”You bet I am,” said Lincoln, as they drove to the Moore residence. After a six minute drive, they arrived at Rodney's house, and Lincoln brought out his belongings. “So, is it just gonna be us at for the most part?” asked Lincoln. -”Oh no!” replied Rodney. “My mother has this weekend off, so you'll finally get to meet her.” -”Awesome!” said Lincoln, as they walked into Rodney's house. -”Hey mom, I'm back,” said Rodney. -”Hey Rodney!” said Mrs. Moore, who was cooking dinner. “Oh, and you must be Lincoln,” said Mrs, Moore, as Rodney and Lincoln came up to see her. -”Hello Mrs. Moore!” said Lincoln. “It's nice to meet you.” -”It's nice to meet you too Lincoln,” said Mrs. Moore, as he shook her hand, and gave her a hug. “My son has told me a lot about you. I'm sorry I haven't been able to meet you until now, but because of my busy work schedule, it's not easy.” -”I understand!” said Lincoln. -”That's the reason we still haven't been able to set up a day for your family to have dinner here,” said Rodney. -”Hopefully on my next day off we can set that up, and speaking of dinner” said Mrs. Moore, as she began to put their food on their plates. “Here's yours!” With that, everyone sat down for dinner. -”This looks delicious Mrs. Moor,” said Lincoln. -”Everything you see on the table is homemade,” said Mrs. Moore. -”Whoa! Homemade French fries?” said Lincoln. “I can't remember ever having these.” -”It's a healthier choice that just frying pre-packaged fries you buy at the store,” said Rodney. -”These are awesome Mrs. Moore,” said Rodney. “I gotta tell my dad to make these at some point. I'm sure my sisters will love homemade French fries.” -”You bet they will,” said Rodney. -”Also, great chicken Mrs. Moore,” said Lincoln. -”Thank you Lincoln!” said Mrs. Moore. After dinner, Rodney and Lincoln assisted Mrs. Moore with clearing the dishes, and afterwards, Lincoln and Rodney went to the living room, and set up their sleepover spot. “Right here should be fine,” said Rodney, as they both put sleeping bags “hey Ben!” said Rodney, as his pet tortoise walked up to them. -”It's cool to see you again Ben,” said Lincoln, as he petted Ben's shell. -”Before I met you, Ben was pretty much my only friend,” said Rodney. -”Hey you two, don't you want dessert?” asked Mrs. Moore. -”Yeah!” said the two of them, as they headed back into the kitchen. -”That looks good,” said Lincoln, as he saw what Mrs. Moore had put on the table. -”You haven't lived until you've had my mom's strawberry cake,” said Rodney. “Just like those cookies I brought over to you house, this is also a family recipe.” -”This is delicious!” said Lincoln. “My family would LOVE to try this.” -”I'll be sure to make some when we can set up a day for your family to have dinner over here,” said Mrs. Moore. After dessert, Lincoln and Rodney returned to the living room, and they both changed into their PJs. Instead of his usual pajamas, Lincoln wore an orange t shirt, and blue shorts. Rodney had Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles pajama pants, and a white sleeveless t shirt. “Cool PJs dude!” said Lincoln. -”Thanks!” said Rodney. “Anyway, how about a movie?” -”Do you even need to ask?” said Lincoln. “What do we have for tonight?” -”I was thinking either The Incredibles, or Wreck-It Ralph,” said Rodney. -”Why not a double feature?” said Lincoln. -”Most definitely!” said Rodney, as he popped in The Incredibles. “This movie is so awesome.” -”You said it,” replied Lincoln, as they watched the movie. -”Hey boys!” called Mrs. Moore. “I'm going to set the laundry basket at the edge of the couch, while I take out the garbage. -”Okay mom!” said Rodney, as they watched the movie. The enjoyed the movie, until it was over, and it was time to pop in the next one. “Now we venture into the arcade,” said Lincoln, as Rodney popped in Wreck-It Ralph. -”Ben loves to watch this movie, don't you boy,” said Rodney, as Ben sat next to them. The next hour and a half went by, and the second movie came to an end. “What next?” asked Lincoln. -”Some games?” said Rodney, as he turned on the game system. They played video games, while Ben sat next to them and watched. “Wow! I forget how good you are at this game.” -”Want to get beaten again?” said Lincoln. -”You're going down this time,” said Rodney, as they continued to play their game. As the evening went by, they were having so much fun, that they didn't notice that it was almost 10 when Lincoln looked at his phone to see a text from Leni asking him how he's doing. “That's Leni!” said Lincoln. “Always so thoughtful.” -”Goodnight boys!” said Mrs. Moore, as she walked to her bedroom. -”Goodnight mom!” said Rodney. -”Goodnight Mrs. Moore!” said Lincoln. -”Now that mom's going to bed we should quiet down the TV,” said Rodney. -”You're right!” said Lincoln. “You have a great mom Rodney,” said Lincoln. -”Thanks little buddy,” said Rodney. They continued to play video games, until they got tired of them, and tried to think of something else to do. “Want to watch some Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles episodes?” asked Lincoln. -”You got it!” said Rodney. “I'm sure Ben would also love that, wouldn't you boy?” said Rodney, as he looked at Ben, who nodded his head. “Which season?” -”How about Season 7?” said Lincoln. -”You got it little cowabunga buddy,” said Rodney, as he popped the disc into the Blu-ray player. “I know which episode to start out with too.” -”Cowabunga!” shouted the two of them, as they high fived. They had a marathon of episodes, until it was passed 1 in the morning. “I'm starting to get tired little buddy,” said Rodney. -”Me too!” said Lincoln. “Goodnight Rodney!” said Lincoln, as he fell asleep on his sleeping bag. -”Goodnight Lincoln! Goodnight Ben!” said Rodney, as he also fell asleep. The following morning Lincoln woke up, and went to the bathroom. “Morning Ben!” said Lincoln, as he walked back to the living room. “Morning Bun-Bun!” said Lincoln, but then he noticed that Bun-Bun wasn't present. “Bun-Bun?” said Lincoln, as he got worried. “Where are you?” He searched around the living room, but Bun-Bun was nowhere to be seen. -”Good morning little buddy,” said Rodney, as he woke up. “What's wrong Lincoln?” -”I can't find Bun-Bun,” said Lincoln. -”Didn't you have him with you when you went to sleep last night?” asked Rodney. -”I was so tired that I didn't even notice if I had him with me or not,” said Lincoln. -”He's got to be around here somewhere,” said Rodney, as he started helping Lincoln to look for Bun-Bun. -”Good morning boys!” said Mrs. Moore, as she came downstairs. “What's wrong?” -”Lincoln can't find his plush rabbit Bun-Bun,” said Rodney. -”If I find it anywhere, then I'll let you know Lincoln,” said Mrs. Moore. -”Thank you!” said Lincoln. -”What would you two like for breakfast?” asked Mrs. Moore. -”I'd like some waffles,” said Lincoln. -”Waffles sound good,” said Rodney. “With eggs, sausage, and toast.” -”You got it,” said Mrs. Moore, as she went into the kitchen, and they continued to look for Bun-Bun. -”When do you remember seeing him last?” asked Rodney. -”The last time I can remember seeing him was when I set my stuff here in the living room,” said Lincoln. “In fact, I think I set him on the couch.” -”If that's the case, then I wonder where he could have gone,” said Rodney. ?Did you try looking under the cushions?” -”I'll look there now,” said Lincoln, as the checked under the couch cushions, but Bun-Bun wasn't there. “Maybe he's under the couch,” said Lincoln, as he checked under the couch. “Where are you?” -”He's around here little buddy,” said Rodney. “Don't worry! We'll find him.” -”I know we will,” said Lincoln. -”Breakfast is ready you two,” called out Mrs. Moore, as the two of them headed over to the kitchen. After they had eaten, brushed their teeth, and gotten dressed, Lincoln and Rodney continued searching for Bun-Bun. “So you said that the last place you remember seeing Bun-Bun was here in the living room, so I don't where else he could be, since aside from when we went to go have dinner neither of went anywhere else in the house,” said Rodney. “We were both in the living room the entire time.” -”The only time I can recall leaving the living room was when I had to use the bathroom a few time, but even then I was downstairs the entire time I've been here so far,” said Lincoln. -”It's unlikely he'd be anywhere in the house other than downstairs,” said Rodney. “Try remembering everything from last night, so we can get a clue as to where Bun-Bun could have disappeared to.” -”Like I said, the last time I remember seeing him was when I set him on the couch,” said Lincoln. “I never picked him up, or saw him after that.” -”This is very odd,” said Rodney, as they continued to search for Bun-Bun. They searched for the rest of the morning, until it was time for lunch, and they headed into the kitchen to get something to eat. Later that afternoon, they had searched most of downstairs, and they still hadn't found Bun-Bun. “Where are you Bun-Bun?” said Lincoln, as he was getting very sad. -”You want to go to Gus' Games n Grub for dinner?” asked Rodney. -”No thank you!” said Lincoln. “I don't feel like eating.” -”I'm sorry little buddy,” said Rodney. “I know how much Bun-Bun means to you. -”I hope nothing bad has happened to him,” said Lincoln. -”If I have to turn this house upside down, we'll find him little buddy,” said Rodney. “Don't you worry.” They continued to look around, but still to no avail. -”I'm starting to get hungry,” said Lincoln. -”Want to go to Gus' Games n Grub?” asked Rodney. “Some pizza, and some video games should refresh you before we continue our search.” -”Sure!” said Lincoln, as they got into Rodney's car. -”I'll see you boys when you get back,” said Mrs. Moore. -”We'll be back soon mom,” said Rodney, as they drove off. They later arrived at Gus', and Lincoln was feeling very down over not knowing where Bun-Bun could be. “You don't suppose he could have accidentally gotten thrown away?” asked Lincoln. -”Unlikely!” said Rodney. “My mother is always very careful not to throw away just anything. We'll find him Lincoln.” The two of them sat there, as they waited for their pizza to arrive. Back at the Moore residence, Mrs. Moore was doing the laundry, and she noticed a squeak when she put her hand into the laundry basket. “Oh my gosh!” said Mrs. Moore, as she pulled out Bun-Bun. Later, Lincoln and Rodney had arrived back, and were ready to continue looking for Bun-Bun. “This time we'll fine him for sure,” said Lincoln. -”That's the spirit little buddy,” said Rodney, as they walked into the house. -”Look who I found Lincoln,” said Mrs. Moore, as she held out Bun-Bun. -”Bun-Bun!” said Lincoln, as he was handed Bun-Bun, and gave him a hug. “Where did you find him?” -”He was in the laundry basket,” replied Mrs. Moore. -”You said you set him on the couch last night,” said Rodney, “and I remember mom put the laundry basket at the end of the couch, so he must have fallen into the basket.” -”I'm sorry Bun-Bun,” said Lincoln. “I'll never lose you again.” -”I'm glad we were able to find him,” said Rodney. -”Me too!” said Mrs. Moore. “Now if you boys saved room for dessert, I made some cookies.” -”Thank you Mrs. Moore,” said Lincoln. -”Thanks mom!” said Rodney, as they walked into the kitchen. They got the container of cookies, and brought it with them to the couch. They watched some movies, and eventually they got tired, and decided to call it a night. -”This time I'll keep you close to me Bun-Bun,” said Lincoln. “Goodnight Rodney!” -”Goodnight Lincoln!” said Rodney. The two of them fell asleep, and Lincoln was happy to be with Bun-Bun again. The following day, Lincoln and Rodney hung out all day, and at dinner, Lincoln was unhappy that their sleepover was winding to a close. “This sure was an awesome sleepover,” said Lincoln. -”It sure was,” said Rodney. -”It was great to finally be able to meet you Mrs. Moore,” said Lincoln. -”I'm glad that my son has such a great friend like you Lincoln,” said Mrs. Moore. ”I should really thank you, since Rodney had no other friends besides Ben until he met you. Also, I'm grateful to your sister Leni.” -”I can't wait for you to meet her,” said Lincoln, “and the rest of my family.” -”I look forward to it,” said Mrs. Moore. “I'm sorry to leave so soon, but I have to get up early for work tomorrow, and I wont be home till late.” -”We understand mom,” said Rodney. -”Goodbye Lincoln!” said Mrs. Moore, as she gave him a hug. “Tell your family I hope to meet them soon.” -”I will Mrs. Moore,” said Lincoln, “and I know they'll love the cookies. Mrs. Moore went upstairs, and Lincoln packed his things, as he got into Rodney's car, and he was driven home. “I'm really sad that summer is over,” said Lincoln. -”I know that feeling,” said Rodney. “At least we ended this summer, with a bang,” said Rodney, as the two of them high fived. -”Cowabunga!” shouted the two of them. The had arrived back at the Loud House, and Rodney waved goodbye to Lincoln, as the drove back home. “What an awesome way to close out this summer,” said Lincoln. “I've had so much fun, and made so many great memories, and this is one summer I'll always remember very fondly.” With that, he went inside, and was happy to be back home. The End Trivia * This closes out the series of fan fictions I wrote that take place during the summer, with the others being "Louds Down under", "Sports Dilemma", "Silent L", "Hangouts and Smoothies", and "Loud Bingo". ** While summer is long gone, this story took me a while to finish, due to other things getting in the way. * This is the first story where I collaborated with Muppetspot. * Muppetspot came up with the following ideas: ** The title for the story. ** The idea of Mrs. Moore preparing dinner, rather than simply ordering pizza. ** The mystery element of Bun-Bun going missing. ** The movies that Lincoln and Rodney watch. ** The idea of Rodney having TMNT pajama pants. * This is my fist story to introduce Mrs. Moore, as well as to spend a great deal of time at the Moore residence. * This is my second fan fiction where all of the sisters are absent, with the first one being my previous fanfic, "Loud Bingo". However, Leni is mentioned. * In keeping with the tradition of pets named after cartoonists, Rodney's pet tortoise is named after Ben "Bugs" Hardaway, the artist who originally drew both Bugs Bunny and Woody Woodpecker. Category:Episodes